mutantionmonstersfandomcom-20200216-history
Arsenal (Go-Onger)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and mecha in the Go-Onger arsenal. Henshin Cellular Go-Phone See also: Cell Shift Morpher "Let's Go-on!" The Henshin Cellular Go-Phone '(変身携帯ゴーフォン, ''Henshin Keitai Gōfon) is a device that only Souske, Saki and Renn can use during the series. It has various functions such as transforming them to the Go-ongers by inserting the blue Change Soul in the phone and by saying the transformation phrase "Let's Go On!" and combining their respective Engines into Engine-O, as well as Engine-O G6 and Engine-O G12. '''Summoning Engine Gattai Button Sequence *Engine-O - 1+2+3 (The Engine numbers) *Engine-O G6 - 5+6 (5 Go-ongers & 6 Engines) *Engine-O G9 - 7+9 (7 Go-ongers & 9 Engines) *Engine-O G12 - 7+12 (7 Go-ongers & 12 Engines) Henshin Brace Shift Changer See also: Rev Morpher "Let's Go-on!" Henshin Brace Shift Changer (変身ブレスシフトチェンジャー ,Henshin Buresu Shifutochenjā): Go-onGreen and Go-onBlack's transformation devices, worn on the wrist. Its use is also dependent on the Change Souls. Henshin Grip Wing Trigger See also: Sky Morpher "Let's Go-on!" Henshin Grip Wing Trigger (変身グリップウイングトリガー ,Henshin Gurippu Uingu Torigā): The Go-on Wings' transformation devices, handheld and dependent on the Change Souls. The Wing Triggers serve as joysticks when the Go-on Wings pilot their Engines and anything thing else they attach to. It can also do Engine Gattai for Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O and more. Summoning Engine Gattai Button Sequence *Engine Casts - 7 8 (The original two Engines) *Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O - 7+8+9 (The Engine numbers) *Engine-O G9 - 7+9 (7 Go-ongers & 9 Engines) Weapons Road Saber See also: Street Saber Road Saber (ロードサーベル, Rōdo Sāberu): Go-on Red's personal weapon. With it, he can perform Saber Straight '(サーベルストレート, ''Sāberu Sutorēto), 'Saber Straight Go-on Rendezvous '(サーベルストレート・ゴーオンランデブー, Sāberu Sutorēto Gōon Randebū) with the Rocket Dagger from one of the Go-On Wings, and 'Saber Spin Crash '(サーベルスピンクラッシュ, Sāberu Supin Kurasshu). Garage Launcher See also: Turbo Cannon '''Garage Launcher (ガレージランチャー, Garēji Ranchā): Go-on Blue's personal weapon. With it, he can perform Launcher Starter '(ランチャースターター, ''Ranchā Sutātā) and 'Jumping Attack '(ジャンピングアタック, Janpingu Atakku). Racing Bullet See also: Zip Charger '''Racing Bullet (レーシングバレット, Rēshingu Baretto): Go-on Yellow's personal weapon. With it, she can perform the Bullet Crash '(バレットクラッシュ, ''Baretto Kurasshu) Highway Buster See also: Road Blaster '''Highway Buster (ハイウェイバスター, Haiwei Basutā): The combination of the primary Go-ongers' Go-on Gear: the Road Saber, the Garage Launcher, and the Racing Bullet. When an Engine Soul is set in the weapon, the Racing Bullet is fired, unleashing the destructive power of the Soul's respective Engine on the target. The primary Go-ongers can perform the 1-2-3 Finish '(ワンツースリーフィニッシュ ,''Wan Tsū Surī Finisshu), setting in three Engine Souls. Bridge Axe See also: Turbo Axe '''Bridge Axe (ブリッジアックス, Burijji Akkusu): Go-on Green's personal weapon. With it, he can perform the Axe Touring '(アックスツーリング, ''Akkusu Tsūringu). Cowl Laser See also: Rocket Blaster '''Cowl Laser (カウルレーザー, Kauru Rēzā): Go-on Black's personal weapon. With it, he can perform the Laser High-beam '(レーザーハイビーム, ''Rēzā Haibīmu) Junction Rifle See also: Turbo Plasma Launcher '''Junction Rifle (ジャンクションライフル, Jankushon Raifuru): The combination of the secondary Go-ongers' Go-on Gear: the Bridge Axe and the Cowl Laser. When an Engine Soul is set in the weapon, it fires two beams that combine into the destructive power of the Soul's respective Engine as it hits the target. Super Highway Buster See also: RPM Enforcer Super Highway Buster (スーパーハイウェイバスター, Sūpā Haiwei Basutā): The combination of the Highway Buster and the Junction Rifle. To form the Super Highway Buster, the Road Saber portion of Highway Buster pushes the top cowl of the Junction Rifle forward while the blades of the Bridge Axe fold up. Like the Highway Buster, an Engine Soul-powered Racing Bullet is fired, stopping for a split second to take on Go-onBlack's cowl. Combined, they unleash the destructive power of the Soul's respective Engine on the target. With the Wing Boosters with Engine Buson and Engine Bear RV's Engine Souls, it can perform the Go-on Bond Special '(ゴーオンキズナスペシャル , ''Gōon Kizuna Supesharu) with Engine Speedor's Engine Soul. Self-Changing Mantan Gun See also: Nitro Blaster The '''Self-Changing Mantan Gun (セルフ変形銃マンタンガン, Serufu Henkeijū Mantan Gan) is the Go-Onger's primary sidearm, shaped like a gas pump handle. It basically has two modes: Rod Mode and Gun Mode. In Rod Mode, it is used for close contact battle. It requires an Engine Soul to power it. A special Kyuyuu Soul can be used to have it act as an actual gas pump, it done to re-energize a Engine Formation. When the Go-ongers use the Mantan Guns at once, they can perform the Go-On Cannonball (ゴーオンキャノンボール ,Gōon Kyanonbōru) with their Mantan Guns in Gun Mode and the Go-On Screw '(ゴーオンスクリュー ,''Gōon Sukuryū) with their Mantan Guns in Rod Mode. With Go-onSilver with the Wing Booster, Go-onYellow can perform the '''Flower Cannonball (フラワーキャノンボール, Furawā Kyanonbōru) with the Mantan Gun in Gun Mode. Handle Blaster See also: Wheel Blaster Handle Blaster (ハンドルブラスター, Handoru Burasutā): The weapon which transforms into the handle of Engine-O G6, Engine-O G9 or Engine-O G12's cockpit. When using for Engine-O G6, Engine-O G9 or Engine-O G12's finisher, the Blaster Soul (ブラスターソウル, Burasutā Sōru) is set in it and it transforms into a Blaster Mode (ブラスターモード, Burasutā Mōdo) which uses as a gunsight and a trigger from a Handle Mode (ハンドルモード, Handoru Mōdo). Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger See also: Cloud Hatchet The Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger (スイッチ噴射剣ロケットダガー, Suitchi Funshaken Roketto Dagā) is a Go-On Wing member's primary weapon. With it, one can perform various attacks such. {C Attacks are done by activating 'Mission' numbers using the switches. Pressing a single numbered switch activates an attack, while pressing two or three unleashes other attacks. *'Mission 1: Burning Dagger' is activated by flipping switch #1. The dagger emits fire *'Mission 2: Freezing Dagger' is activated by flipping switch #2. The dagger emits mist which turns into ice. *'Mission 3: Lightning Dagger' is activated by flipping switch #3. *'Mission 4: Shining Dagger' is activated by flipping switches #1 and #3 (which add up into four). It is an attack where blasts are released from an arc when the dagger is swung. *'Mission 5: Shooting Dagger' is activated by flipping switches #2 and #3 (which add up into five) *'Mission 6: Full Power (Jet Dagger)' is activated by flipping all three switches #1, #2 and #3 (which add into six). The hilt becomes a jet that allows for flight. The toy version's name was changed to Rocket Booster (ロケットブースター, Roketto Būsutā) to show respect for victims of stabbings in Akihabara, Japan that occured around the time when the Go-On Wings were first shown. However in the show, they still use "Rocket Dagger". Wing Booster See also: SkyShift Blazer Wing Booster (ウイングブースター ,Uingu Būsutā): The combination of the Henshin Grip Wing Trigger and the Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger, allowing Go-onGold and Go-onSilver to perform a finishing attack by putting in any of their Engines' Engine Soul or with the Blaster Soul to perform the Engine-O G9 or Engine-O G12 finisher. With the Go-ongers, Go-on Wings can perform the Hyper Cannon Ball (ハイパーキャノンボール ,Haipā Kyanon Bōru). Double Engine Soul Kankanbar See also: Rail Saber Double Engine Soul Kankanbar (ダブル炎神ソウルカンカンバー ,Daburu Enjin Sōru Kankanbā): Developed by Renn Kousaka to utilize the Ancient Engines' power, the weapon is modeled like a crossing gate and can hold up to two Engine Souls at once, having a Gun Mode and Rod Mode like the Self-Changing Mantan Gun. Its technique is the Crossing Dodonpa '(クロッシングドドンパ, ''Kurosshingu Dodonpa) with Engine T-line and Engine K-line's Engine Souls shot out in the form of fireworks. Its finishing attack is the '''Crossing Stopper (クロッシングストッパー, Kurosshingu Sutoppā) with T-line and K-line's Engine Souls shot out in the form of a railway crossing. With the Mantan Gun in Rod Mode with the Engine Kishamoth Soul, it can perform the Double Cross Stopper (ダブルクロスストッパー, Daburu Kurosu Sutoppā) with T-line and K-line's Engine Souls. Kankan Mantan Gun See also: Rail Blaster Kankan MantanGun '(カンカンマンタンガン, ''Kankan Mantangan): The combination of the Double Engine Soul Kankanbar and the Self-Changing Mantan Gun that can hold up to three Engine Souls at once. Its finishing attack is the '''Kankan Kong Express (カンカンカンエクスプレス, Kan Kan Kan Ekusupuresu) with Engine Kishamoth, Engine T-line, and Engine K-line's Engine Souls. There are also versions with Engine Speedor, Engine Buson, and Engine Bear RV's Engine Souls or Speedor, T-line, and K-line's Engine Souls named the Speedor Version '(スピードルバージョン, ''Supīdoru Bājon). Mecha Engine Gattai Engine-O See also: High Octane Megazord "Engine Fusion! Engine-O Tune up! Go-on!" '''Engine Gattai Engine-O (炎神合体エンジンオー, Enjin Gattai Enjin'ō) is formed when Speedor, Buson and Bear RV combine. Referred to as the "King of Engines". It's main finisher is Go-on Grand Prix (ゴーオングランプリ, Gōon Guran Puri), charging the enemy at fullspeed with its Go-on Sword (ゴーオンソード, Gōon Sōdo), landing the deathblow as it moves past. It has the V Shield (Ｖシールド, Bui Shīrudo). With GunBir-O and SeiKuu-O, it can perform Go-onger Storm (ゴーオンジャーストーム, Gōonjā Sutōmu), Triple Punch (トリプルパンチ, Toripuru Panchi), and Grand Prix Festival (グランプリフェスティバル, Guranpuri Fesutibaru). It is composed primarily of Speedor, Bus-on, and Bear RV, but can receive power-ups by performing Engine Armaments (炎神武装, Enjin Busō): *With Birca, Engine-O becomes Engine-O Birca (エンジンオーバルカ, Enjin'ō Baruka), using the Bircutter in its Bircutter Slash (バルカッタースラッシュ, Barukattā Surasshu) attack. *With Gunpherd, Engine-O becomes Engine-O Gunpherd (エンジンオーガンパード, Enjin'ō Ganpādo), using the Gunpherd Gun in its Gunpherd Gunfire '(ガンパードガンファイヤー, ''Ganpādo Ganfaiyā). *With Jetras and Toripter at the same time, Engine-O becomes '''Engine-O Jetripter (エンジンオージェットリプター, Enjin'ō Jettoriputā), using its right arm's Toripter Rotor (トリプターローター, Toriputā Rōtā) for defensive/offensive attacks while its left arm is used as the Jetras Bow (ジェットラスボウ, Jettorasu Bō) in the Jetori Bullseye '(ジェットリブルズアイ, ''Jettori Buruzuai) attack. *When armed with Jetras only, Engine-Oh becomes '''Engine-O Jetras (エンジンオージェットラス, Enjin'ō Jettorasu). It fires the Go-On Sword with Jetras' bow. Engine Speedor See also: Eagle Racer "I've got a tank full of courage, a highway star!! Engine Speedor!" Engine Speedor (炎神スピードル, Enjin Supīdoru) is Go-On Red's Partner Engine, a hybrid of a sportscar and a condor. He can't be beaten when it comes to his starting speed. He says "Doru Doru" a lot. His catchphrase is "Buchigishize! (Let's rip through!) Doru Dorutsu!!" In episode 7, Bombe Banki rusted him and the two other Engines. He stays rusted and was stuck in his small form in episode 8, which didn't let the three main Go-onger fight Boring Banki. Sosuke was unable to un-rust Speedor and he became real sick. Sosuke expected a miracle to happen, but it didn't. Speedor endangered himself looking for his partner "walking" in his small form. Sosuke accepted there being no miracle and worked very hard to clean Speedor and Engine-O successfully defeated Boring Banki along with GunBir-O. He doesn't like letting Sosuke down and often has to apologize for his actions, that essentially came with well intent. His engine pipes spout out flames in his Speedor Burst attack. Some time later, he and BearRV get married and have a son, Machalcon. Engine Buson See also: Lion Hauler "The stylish, dashing safety driver!! Engine Buson!" Engine Buson (炎神バスオン, Enjin Basuon) is Go-OnBlue's Partner Engine, a hybrid of a bus and a lion, it has pure force. On his front screen, he can scroll various words such as "Stop" and "Go Go-Onger!" He is equipped with the Buson Missiles. He has the habit of saying "OnOn." He has brute strength and Buson Missiles. Engine Bear RV See also: Bear Crawler "The charming and spunky tough girl!! Engine Bear RV!" Engine Bear RV (炎神ベアールＶ（ブイ）, Enjin Beārubui) is Go-OnYellow's Partner Engine, a plucky hybrid of a bear and a RV. She even dares to drive on any road she wants. She speaks by flapping her hood up and down. She has a habit of saying "V, V." Catchphrase is "Guts ya de! VVVV!!". Her spunky pep is due to her not being a picky eater, eating even enemy aircraft in her Bear RV Attack. Engine Gattai GunBir-O See also: ValveMax Megazord "Engine Fusion! GunBir-O Tune up! Go-on!" Engine Gattai GunBir-O (炎神合体ガンバルオー, Enjin Gattai Ganbaruō), referred to as "Another King of Engines", is formed when Gunpherd, Birca and Carrigator combine. Its techniques include Bircutter Storm (バルカッターストーム, Barukattā Sutōmu) and Bircutter Wrist Return (バルカッター小手返し, Barukattā Kote Gaeshi). Its finishing attack is the GunBir Grand Prix '(ガンバルグランプリ, ''Ganbaru Guran Puri), for which Carrigator says "Herculean Strength Unrestricted" (剛力無制限, Gōriki Museigen), then performs a 3-fold attack of its Engines. GunBir-O can also use the Gunpherd Gun and Bircutter Slash attacks. With Engine-O and SeiKuu-O, it can perform '''Go-onger Storm, Triple Punch, and Grand Prix Festival. *With Toripter, GunBir-O becomes GunBir-O Toripter (ガンバルオートリプター, Ganbaruō Toriputā), using the Gunpherd Gun and Toripter's turrets in its Toripgun Batariot '(トリプガンバタリオット, ''Toripugan Batariotto). *With Jetras, GunBir-O becomes '''GunBir-O Jetras (ガンバルオージェットラス, Ganbaruō Jettorasu), using Jetras's wings and the Bircutter in its Trabircutter Slash '(トラバルカッタースラッシュ, ''Torabarukattā Surasshu) attack. Engine Birca See also: Tail Spinner "The easygoing dreamer!! Engine Birca!" '''Engine Birca (炎神バルカ, Enjin Baruka) is Go-OnGreen's Partner Engines, a hybrid of an orca and a motorbike. He is good at quick movements. He speaks a variety of words from English, Mandarin Chinese, French, Spanish, and Italian, he says he is Latin. He likes pretty girls, he wanted Saki as his partner first. He disobeys the rules often, and rushes into things without thinking them through first. Kegalesia steals his Engine Cast and he agrees to be Hanto's partner when he sees him fight Kegalesia. He and Gunpherd head to Earth at the end of Ep 3 and is used in his true form in Ep 4. Birca explains the reason they were late was because they got lost. In battle, Birca uses his tail, the Bircutter, as a weapon. Engine Gunpherd See also: Wolf Cruiser "The hard-boiled dispatch!! Engine Gunpherd!" Engine Gunpherd (炎神ガンパード, Enjin Ganpādo) is Go-OnBlack's Partner Engines, a hybrid of a German Shepherd and a racing Police Car. He pursues enemies and acts like he is the law. The Engines refer to him as 'Sniper,' he is stubborn and much like a detective, he didn't want to acknowledge Gunpei as his partner but did accept his help to find his Engine Cast. He also has a strong sense of justice. His Engine Cast fell in the hands of a little boy, who considered it his treasure. Gunpei finally retrieved it by saving the boy and getting it back in exchange as a favor, after failing to retrieve it before. Known as a sniper for his cannon nose, the Gunpherd Gun, Gunpherd pursues enemies in a hot chase with an equally burning sense of justice. Engine Carrigator See also: Croc Carrier "The giant celebrity!! Engine Carrigator!" Engine Carrigator (炎神キャリゲーター, Enjin Kyarigētā) is an orange alligator and trailer hybrid that is a carrier-type Engine who belongs to the Legendary Gian Clan. He appears in Episode 7. He has a samurai persona and has the ability to carry about 2 Engines on his back. He ends his sentences with "Gator Gaator!" Carrigator came from the Machine World and chased after Bompe Bankin. Bompe made the Go-Onger believe Carrigator was on the Gaiark's side. The other Engines didn't know him personal, but knew about Gian Engines, mostly in school. Birca and Gunpherd attacked Carrigator and he bit unto Gunpherd. Initally, he didn't want a partner. But, once witnessing the lengths the humans would go for their partners, he befriended them and teams up with Gunpei and Hant to understand the concept of "partner". He can combine with other Engines without need of a human partner. His only known flaws are that he takes more time getting charged than the other Engines, as well as being an insatiable eater (in fact, his Engine Soul is slipped into his mouth). He forms the main body of Engine Gattai GunBir-O and the feet and helmet of Engine-O G6. Engine-O G6 See also: Zenith Megazord "G6 Formation - Engine Fusion! Engine-O G6 Tune up! Go-on!" Engine-O G6 (エンジンオーＧ６, Enjin'ō Jī Shikkusu), known as the "Giant King", is the combination of Engine-O and GunBir-O, created when Renn modified the GunBir-O components for new G6 Formation based on Carrigator's fusion ability and BOMPER's knowledge of Engines. The "G6" stands for "Go-onger 6." The combination is simple with Birca and Gunpherd replacing the left and right arms respectively and Carrigator seperating in two and becoming skates for Engine-O. Its technique is the G6 Kick '(Ｇ６キック, ''Jī Shikkusu Kikku) and finishing attack is the 'G6 Grand Prix '(Ｇ６グランプリ, Jī Shikkusu Guran Puri), firing all its weapons in the energy form of its components at the enemy. Ren also makes Blaster Souls to use with the Handle Blasters. Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O See also: Mach Megazord "Engine Fusion - Mission Start! SeiKuu-O Tune up! Go-on!" '''Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O (炎神合体セイクウオー, Enjin Gattai Seikuuō), known as the "Sky and Heaven Punching King '" (空を制する天空の王, ''Sora o Seisuru Tenkū no Ō), is formed when Engine Toripter, Jetras and Jum-bowhale combine. Attacks are 'Toripcutter '(トリプカッター, Toripukattā), 'Jetras Boomerang '(ジェットラスブーメラン, Jettorasu Būmeran), 'Jetori Turbulence '(ジェットリタービュランス, Jettori Tābyuransu), '''Seikuu Sonic (セイクウソニック, Seikū Sonikku) and its finisher is Seikuu Impulse (セイクウインパルス, Seikū Inparusu). *With Birca, Seiku-Oh becomes SeiKuu-O Birca (セイクウオーバルカ, Seikūō Baruka), using the Bircutter and Jetras's fangs in its Birtras Torahawk '(バルトラストラホーク, ''Barutorasu Torahōku) *With Gunpherd, Seiku-Oh becomes '''SeiKuu-O Gunpherd (セイクウオーガンパード, Seikūō Ganpādo), using Toripter's turrets and the Gunpherd Gun in its Guntori Gunfire '(ガントリーガンファイヤー, ''Gantorī Ganfaiyā). Engine Toripter See also: Falcon Copter "Freely tricky!! Engine Toripter!" '''Engine Toripter (炎神トリプター, Enjin Toriputā) is Go-on Gold's partner, a red/gold hybrid of a rooster and a helicopter with a lively prankster personality who is a master in aerial dogfights while ending his sentences with "Bata Bata Bata!" (バタバタバタ！, "Bata Bata Bata!") (an onomatopeia of a helicopter's rotor blades whirring). He is one of the two Wing Clan Engines who arrived to the Human World before Speedor and the others. With his rotor blades, He can perform the Toripter Patriot '(トリプターパタリオット, ''Toriputā Patariotto), firing a endless supply of bullets from his turrets. He is split into two items when in storage, an Engine Cast and the number 7 Engine Soul. He is part of a pair with Engine Jetras. He can serve as an auxiliary attack arm for Engine-O and serves a similar function for Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O. To form Engine-O G9, he connects to Engine-O's right shoulder. Engine Jetras See also: Tiger Jet "Silvery air master!! Engine Jetras!" '''Engine Jetras (炎神ジェットラス, Enjin Jettorasu) is Go-on Silver's partner, a steamlined black/silver hybrid of a tiger and a fighter jet with a calm personality and ends his sentences with "Giin!" (ギーン！, Gīn!) (an onomatopeia of a jet flying by at supersonic speeds). He arrived before Speedor and the others to the Human World. With his wings and amazing offensive abilities, he can fire the Jetras Torahawk '(ジェットラストラホーク, ''Jettorasu Torahōku) cruise missile from the mouth. He can perform the 'Jetras Phantom '(ジェットラスファントム, Jettorasu Fantomu), creating clones to confuse the enemy. He is split into two items when in storage, an Engine Cast and the number 8 Engine Soul. He is part of a pair with Engine Toripter. He can serve as an auxiliary attack arm for Engine-O and serves a similar function for Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O. To form Engine-O G9, he connects to Engine-O's left shoulder. Engine Jum-bowhale See also: Whale Zord "Everyone's in first class!! Engine Jum-bowhale!" '''Engine Jum-bowhale (炎神ジャンボエール, Enjin Janboēru) is a hybrid of a blue whale and a jumbo jetplane, with an alternate jet mode. He ends his sentences with "Bowhale!" (Boeru!). He is split into two items when in storage, an Engine Cast and the number 9 Engine Soul. It is the main body of Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O. To form Engine-O G9, he connects to Engine-O G6's back. He makes a short cameo in the end of episode 19. Jum-bowhale is apparently Hiroto and Miu Sutou's mentor. Attacks with "Bowhale Beam". Says "Attention please! Take off!" when he takes to the air, and says "Attention please! Jet Mode!" to go into his jet mode. Jetras refers to Jum-bowhale as either "Veteran Hero" and "Air Commander Jum-bowhale". Engine-O G9 See also: SkyRev Megazord "G9 Formation - Engine Fusion! Engine-O G9 Tune up! Go-on!" Engine-O G9 (エンジンオーＧ９, Enjin'ō Jī Nain), known as the "Earth and Air Reigning King" (空と大地に君臨する王, Sora to Daichi ni Kunrin suru Ō), is a combinations of Engines 1 to 9, piloted by the five Go-Ongers and the Go-On Wings team. The combination is simple, with Engines Toripter and Jetras landing on Engine-O G6's shoulders and Engine Jum-bowhale attaching to its back, Toripter's tails forming "goggles" for Speedor and Jetra's rudder and elevators form the helmet. Its finisher is G9 Grand Prix. Engine DaiShogun The movie introduces the three Wandering Engines (流れ炎神, Nagare Enjin) who sought to become stronger. They were robbed of their hearts and Engine Casts by Maki's magic when they came to Samurai World, their souls assuming human forms called the Honōshū '(炎衆, Flame People) to fight her and restore themselves. With the Go-ongers' aid, the Honōshū Warriors remember their reason for becoming stronger as they regain their Engine Casts and execute "Engine Entering Soul" (炎神入魂, ''Enjin Nyūkon) to assume their true forms, combining into the Samurai World analog to the Go-ongers' Engine-Oh, '''Engine DaiShogun (炎神大将軍, Enjin DaiShōgun). Its finishing attack is the Roaring Crimson Slash '(轟音紅蓮斬り, ''Gōon Gurengiri) with its enlarged flaming '''Flame-God Sword (炎神剣, Enjinken). After Maki's death, Engine DaiShogun exhausted its energy from fighting her and its components' souls fade out as it is turned to stone. It did later appear in GP 39-40 when it dropped into the Human World. It was then activated once the Engine Sword was thrown into its chest, causing it to go on a rampage. Engine Retsu-Taka Engine Retsu-Taka (Enjin Retsutaka) is the Samurai World analog to Engine Speedor, a hybrid between a falcon and a racing car who forms the upper body and head of Engine DaiShogun. As Flame-People Warrior Retsu-Taka (Honoshu no Senshi Retsu-Taka), he is a young samurai warrior. Engine Shishi-no-Shin Engine Shishi-no-Shin (Enjin Shishinoshin) is the Samurai World analog to Engine Buson, a hybrid between a lion and a bus who forms Engine DaiShogun's hip, legs, and katana. As Flame-People Warrior Shishi-no-Shin (Honoshu no Senshi Shishi-no-Shin), he is an older samurai warrior who wields a naginata. Engine Tsuki-no-Wa Engine Tsuki-no-Wa (Enjin Tsukinowa) is the Samurai World analog to Engine Bear RV, a hybrid between a black bear and an 4WD truck who forms Engine DaiShogun's lower body. As Flame-People Warrior Tsuki-no-Wa (Honoshu no Senshi Tsukinowa), she is a young kunoichi warrior, and is the only woman amongst the Flame-People. Armored Wheel GoRoader GT See also: Road Attack Zord Armored Wheel Go-Roader GT (装甲車輪ゴローダーＧＴ, Sōkō Sharin Gorōdā Jī Tī) is the wheel-like robot created by Hiroto and Jum-bowhale, the Tokon Soul (トーコンソウル, Tōkon Sōru) developed in collaboration with Renn or the Engine Soul is set in it and it transforms into a Action Mode (アクションモード, Akushon Mōdo) from a palm-sized Wheel Mode (ホイールモード, Hoīru Mōdo). Although it had repeated a reckless run with the defective Power Soul (パワーソウル, Pawā Sōru) which was created by Hiroto, it completed with the Tokon Soul. With the Engine Souls, Go-Roader GT transformed into a human-sized Action Mode and with the Tokon Soul, it transformed into a large-sized Action Mode. Since a human-sized Action Mode exhausts the energy of Engines very much, it can't be kept for a long time. A large-sized Wheel Mode performs the Go-Roader Strike '(ゴローダーストライク, Goroda Sutoraiku) attack with Engine-O G9's ''G9 Grand Prix. A human-sized Action Mode can pull off the 'Go-Roader Attack '(ゴローダーアタック, Gorōdā Attaku). Go-Roader GT is slightly similar to Tackle Boy from Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. Engine Gattai Kyoretsu-O See also: PaleoMax Megazord "Engine Fusion! Kyouretsu-O, Tune up! Go-on!" '''Engine Gattai Kyoretsu-O (炎神合体キョウレツオー, Enjin Gattai Kyōretsuō ), known as the "Powerful Train King " (Kyodai Ressha no O), is formed when Engine Kishamoth, Engine T-line and Engine K-line combine together. Kishamoth serves as the main torso, T-line serves as the right leg, and K-line serves as the left leg. Sosuke Esumi is able to get the 3 Ancient Engines to unite into Kyoretsu-O. Go-onRed pilots the mecha from the cockpit, as he is able to understand the Ancient Engines for some reason, allowing the robot to engage in a dynamic fight using its true power. Kyoretsu-O is extremely powerful, and he also has the ability to shoot out a gust of cold air from Kishamoth's nose, which is at a temperature so cold, it can freeze magma. Attacks include "Railway Chop" (Denshamichi Choppu), "Dinosaur Kick" (Dainaso Kikku), "Kyoretsu Dino Bite" (Kyoretsu Daina Baito), and "KishamoSteam" (Kishamosuchimu). Kyoretsu-O's finishing move is the "Kyoretsu Express". Engine Kishamoth See also: Paleozord Engine Kishamoth (炎神キシャモス, Enjin Kishamosu) is a hybrid of a Mammoth and a steam locomotive. He is split into two items when in storage, an Engine Cast and the number 10 Engine Soul. He forms Kyoretsu-O's torso, head, and arms Engine-O G12's lower legs, hip armor, and the back of the head. His nose spouts out freezing mist in his Ice Age Express (Aisu Eiji Ekusupuresu) attack. Appears in GP 32, with his fellow Ancient Engines, T-line and K-line, who can attach to Kishamoth to form a train. It's appearance made generations of people call this form the "Gold Dragon". Kishamoth has a peaceful nature, and tries not to be rough. He easily trusts both the humans and the other Engines. Engine T-Line Engine T-line (炎神ティライン, Enjin Tirain) is a hybrid of a Tyrannosaurus Rex and a Freight Liner. He is split into two items when in storage, an Engine Cast and the number 11 Engine Soul. He serves as Kyoretsu-O's right leg and Engine-O G12's right arm. Forms the middle car in the train. Tyrain is primitive and his brutality is directed towards the Machine Family. He introduces himself as "Engine Tyrain of Whishes" It's a reference to the fastest publicly available train run on the Tokyo/Osaka/Fukuoka line. Engine K-Line Engine K-line (炎神ケライン, Enjin Kerain) is a hybrid of a Triceratops and a Freight Liner. He is split into two items when in storage, an Engine Cast and the number 12 Engine Soul. He serves Kyoretsu-O's left leg and Engine-O G12's left arm. Forms the back car of the train. K-line has tremendous rushing power, and is able to break through many things with his 3 horns. He introduces himself as “Engine K-line of Light” It’s a reference to the fastest generally available train run on the Tokyo/Osaka/Fukuoka line, using the Japanese Rail Pass. Engine-O G12 See also: RPM Ultrazord "G-12 formation - Engine Fusion! Engine-O G12, tune up! Go On!" Engine-O G12 (エンジンオーＧ12, Enjin'ō Jī Tuerubu), also known as the "Ultimate King Who Triumphs Over Evil" (全ての悪を制する究極の王, Subete no Aku o Seisuru Kyukyoku no O), is a combination of Engines 1 to 12, piloted by the five Go-Ongers and the Go-On Wings team. The combination is simple; Engine Gattai Kyouretsu-O's chest parts attach to Engine-O G9's. The tusks of Kishamoth adhere to the back of G9's head, creating a bigger helmet-piece. Kyouretsu-O's body splits in 2, attaching as leg pieces between the Engine-O legs and Carrigator's feet parts. Birca and Gunpherd are then stored inside those two pieces, allowing the other two trains to attach in their place as the new formations arms. Buson gains face armor. Its techniques are G12 Punch (Ｇ12パンチ, Ji Tuerubu Panchi) and G12 Kick (Ｇ12キック, Ji Tuerubu Kikku) and its finishing attack is the G12 Grand Prix (Ｇ12グランプリ, Ji Tuerubu Guran Puri), generating aura versions of Engine-O, GunBir-O, SeiKuu-O and Kyouretsu-O to attack the enemy before charging while generating a incinerating aura. With Go-Roader GT, it can execute the Go-Roader Strike. A more advanced finisher technique which is G12's ultimate techique was used in the finale against Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein to defeat him is the G12 Final Grand Prix'' (Ｇ12ファイナルグランプリ, Jī Tuerubu Fainaru Guran Puri''),'' involves G12 transforming itself in a fiery aura resembling a phoenix that rammed right through Yogoshimacritein's body, allowing the Go-onger team to scrap him once and for all. G12 stands at a remarkable 93 meters (305 ft. and 1 in.) tall, making it the largest Engine combination made. Samurai Formation 23 The '''Samurai Formation 23' (サムライフォーメーション23, Samurai Fōmēshon Tuentisurī) is a formation between SamuraiHaOh and Engineoh G12 in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: GinmakuBang!!. In this form, ShinkenOh, DaiKaiOh, MouGyuuDaiOh, Kyouretsu-O, and Engine-O G9 use the Ika Tenku Buster to execute the Samurai Engine Super Grand Release (侍・炎神・スーパー大開砲, Samurai Enjin Sūpā Daikaihō) attack. Engine Samuel Engine Samuel 'is the hybrid of human and racer later formula car. Vehicles and other Miscellany Souls ''See also: Engine Cells '''Souls are different types of memory-card-like devices used to contain a persona or a function. They are the central items in the Go-Ongers arsenal. According to Go-on Seminar 41 (GP 43), they have used 28 of them in the series. Engine Souls See Also: Engine Cells Engine Souls are one of two parts of each Engine as they are in Earth. All Engine Souls are unique- sporting the body color of their engine and the logo of each. The Engine Souls are inserted into Engine Casts to restore an Engine to its full-sized body. In its original large-sized body, an engine can only remain for 10 minutes before losing strength and breaking apart into soul and cast. It can also simply 'animate' the Engine cast (as seen when Speedor, in cast form, follows Sosuke). They are also used to power the Mantan Gun. No Mantan Gun can function as a blaster without it. The soul is also required to be used as a power-up for the finisher weapons, the Highway Buster, Junction Rifle, it's combined form the Super Highway Buster and the Wing Boosters'. Some of the later equipment creations that were designed for the engine souls are the Go-Roader GT where by placing an Engine Soul in it, allows for it to transform into a normal-sized form. However, using this form is risky as it lasts a few minutes and causes a massive energy drain on the Engine Soul to the point where the soul runs out of energy and renders it useless until recharged. Also the Kankanbar was designed with the Ancient Engines' souls in mind as well as its combined form with the Mantan Gun, the Kankan Mantan Gun. The Engines speak through the Engine Souls. They can also take on a holographic form by having the Engine Soul in the Henshin Cellular Go-Phone or through special projectors in the Ginjiro van or Suto house. It is here that Engine Souls are usually recharged to replenish their energy. Change Souls Change Souls were created by Bomper to armor up the Go-Ongers in time for battle. Go-Ongers are partners of each of the Engines and they need to come to battle prepared. Thus the Change Souls provide access to arsenal and enhancements. Go-Ongers 1 to 3 have blue-decaled Change-Souls, while Go-Ongers 4 and 5 have green-decaled ones. The Go-On Wings have their own red-decaled versions with their stylized logo on it. These souls are then 'set' into their respective transformation devices, Go Phone, Shift Changer, and Wing Trigger. Blaster Souls Blaster Souls are seven identical souls that are inserted into the Handle Blasters (steering wheels with Henshin item) or Wing Boosters to provide a finishing attack for Engine-O G6, Engine-O G9 or Engine-O G12. All seven Blaster Souls are identical, sporting white bodies with orange-lined race-themed decals. Supply Soul Kyuyuu Mantan Charge Supply Soul was created by Ren in case of an energy drain. The Supply Soul even has a surplus of energy in that it powers up the gattai to higher levels than before it was drained. To use, it is set inside the Mantan Gun, then shot at the engine needing the boost. It is the first soul molded with clear plastic (yellow). Tokon Soul The Tokon Soul (Tokon Soru, fighting spirit) is a soul chip similar to the Change Souls in appearance. It's function is to serve as Armored Wheel GoRoader GT's primary power soul and once inserted allows the GoRoader GT to fight in a giant form. Created by Ren after he analyzed Hiroto's ineffective Power Soul and was able to complete it correctly. Power Soul Power Soul is the generic term for souls that are prototypes to be used for an Engine-related item. Go-On Gold is seen several silver non-decaled Power Souls as well as a damaged gold one attempting to control GoRoader GT. Human Souls As seen in an episode where Sosuke Esumi switches souls with a Bankijyu, it's revealed that a stored human soul, in this form is a simple gold non-decaled 'soul'. Kyoryu Soul As seen in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs Go-onger, Sosuke Esumi used Kyoryu Disk to placed Mantan Gun to formed Hyper Go-on Red. Engine Casts Engine Casts are the smaller forms of the Engines. They are lifeless, as seen with their black out eyes. Their value lies when the Engine Souls are inserted into them. Once done, they increase in size, back to their original form. The casts can also have the souls in them but have the option to remain in Engine Cast size. 1.Engine Speedor - The back part splits horizontally to reveal the slot for Engine Soul 1 2.Engine Buson - The top back has two slots, one for an Soul-like item which folds out into a sword, and the other for Engine Soul 2 3.Engine Bear RV - The back has a simple trapdoor opening for Engine Soul 3. 4.Engine Birca - The back wheels split to reveal an opening for Engine Soul 4. 5.Engine Gunpherd - The back has a simple trapdoor opening for Engine Soul 5. 6.Engine Carrigator - The mouth flap opens to reveal a slot for Engine Soul 6. 7.Engine Toripter - The back has a simple trapdoor opening for Engine Soul 7. 8.Engine Jetras - The back has a simple trapdoor opening for Engine Soul 8. 9.Engine Jum-bowhale - The Bottom has pull-down wheels to reveal an opening for Engine Soul 9. 10.Engine Kishamoth-Under the front wheels reveals an opening for Engine Soul 10. 11.Engine T-line- The back has a slot that can insert Engine Soul 11 12.Engine K-line- The back has a slot that can insert Engine Soul 12 Ginjiro See also: Project GO-ONGER Arsenal Category:Arsenal